Only Room for One Villain
by Major144
Summary: Zed and Ivan Ooze battle for the right to be Earths one and only Villain.
1. Chapter 1 Get out of My Lair

Only Room For One Villain  
Chapter 1 Get Out of My Lair  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I don't own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lord Zed paced around the throne room of his lair on the moon. Rita and Goldar stood to the side and watched him. It had barely been an hour since he and his wife Rita had released the villain Ivan Ooze from his Hyperlock Chamber and asked him to destroy the power rangers and Zordon. Zed had watched from his lair as the power rangers traveled to the construction site where the Hyperlock Chamber had been unearthed. The rangers arrived and found the now empty prison. Ivan appeared and summoned his Oozemen to attack the rangers and then disappeared. The rangers easily defeated the Oozemen. Zed was furious.  
"The rangers win again! Where did Ivan Ooze run off to?! He promised he would defeat them for me! But his about as useless as everyone here!" Ranted Zed.  
"Calm down Zeddie. Will get the rangers next time." Said Rita.  
"Yes we will my lord. I your faithful servant will see to that." Said Goldar.  
They heard some clapping from behind. They all turned around to see Ivan Ooze sitting in Zed's throne.  
"Bravo! Bravo! You guys should have your own reality TV show! It should be called "Super Villains Failures! It will be about you guys and your loser plans and how you react to failure!" Said Ivan.  
"What did you just say?!" Shouted Zed  
"Where have you've been you big purple moron?" Demanded Rita.  
"Oh I've been catching up with what's been going on in the world. My oh my have things have changed." Said Ivan.  
"What are you doing here on my throne? Your supposed to be destroying the rangers!" Said Zed.  
"Oh the rangers will be destroyed in due time. I've been thinking about conquering Earth. To do that I need an army. It would be all whole lot easier to take one that already existed instead of making my own. You have one and I don't. I've also been thinking there's not enough room here for two super villains. I think I'll destroy you and take every thing you have." Said Ivan as he adjusted his position in the throne. "This is a really comfy throne. I think I'll keep it. Thou I think I'll redesign the look. Maybe something in a more manly color. Maybe purple." He said.  
"You dare come in here sit in my throne, threaten to destroy me, and take everything I have!" Shouted Zed.  
"That's about the sum of it glad you understand. Don't worry I'll make sure to put your army to good use and make sure it doesn't go to waist." Said Ivan.  
"I'll destroy you!" Shouted Zed as he let out a burst of lightning from his staff.  
The lightning hit Ivan and coursed through his body and made him jump a little.  
"That was quite a shocker. Now try some of mine!" Said Ivan as he stood up and started firing his own lightning at Zed.  
The lightning hit Zed and made him fall to his knees. Ivan moved in laughing and continued shooting lightning.  
"Just give it up Ed it will all be over soon. Your wife, your base, and your base will belong to me! Earth will be mine for the taking!" He laughed.  
Something snapped with in Zed. His entire body glowed red.  
"My name is Zed not Ed! That is my wife, this is my base, and my army! It all belongs to me! As for Earth it's mine for the taking!" Shouted Zed as he stood up, broke through the lightning, and hit Ivan with his staff.  
Ivan staggered back into a balcony railing. Zed approached Ivan and grabbed him and pushed him against the railing.  
"Now Zed lets not doing anything to rash." Said Ivan nervously.  
"Get out of my lair!" Said Zed as he pushed Ivan over the edge of the railing. Ivan let out a scream and plummeted off the balcony.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu!" Ivan screamed as he fell.  
He hit the ground with a wet splat.  
SPLAT!  
Ivan was reduced to a big purple puddle of ooze. A few minutes latter he pulled himself back together.  
"I'll be back. I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!" Shouted Ivan as he teleported away.  
Back in the base. Rita and Goldar congratulated Zed.  
"You did Zed! You beat Ivan!" Cheered Rita.  
"No one can beat you." Said Goldar.  
"That felt good. Come on let's get back to planing on destroying the rangers ourselves." Said Zed.  
The villains went back to planing.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Rescue

Only Room For One Villain  
Chapter 2 Unexpected Rescue  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I don't own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

In an large abandon warehouse Ivan Ooze and his Ooze men were hard at work constructing a zord. The Zord was resembled a cross between a hornet and a man. It had a featureless face. It was called the Hornitor. Ivan had been working on it in secret ever since he lost to Zed. He had made sure to keep a low profile. He didn't want either the rangers or Zed to find him just yet. His zord was almost complete he marveled at it.  
"Behold the most evil zord ever made and soon it will have the best energy source slash pilot." Said Ivan as he turned his body into ooze and went into the zord. In a few quick minutes the zord powered up. Ivan's face appeared as the face for the zord.  
"Just wait until the world sees me now! Ready or not world here comes Ivan Ooze!" Shouted Ivan gleefully.  
The Ooze men turned to ooze to join their creator in the zord. The zord smashed through the warehouse and went on a destructive rampage through out Angle Grove.  
Zordon sensed the evil and quickly sent the rangers in their Ninja FalconMegazord to battle Ivan. They flew in and punched Ivan knocking him down. He got back up and dusted himself off.  
"Nice punch. So you want to tussle bring it on!" Shouted Ivan as he charged forward.  
The two zords collided with powerful punches knocking each other back. Ivan grabbed a nearby communications tower and started using it like a spear the rangers pulled out their sword and charged. They locked blades. Ivan viciously kicked the rangers in their midsection and knocked them back. He then started shooting lightning at them.  
"Your rangers are no match for me! I'm going microwave your zord and then conquer Earth!" He laughed.  
Meanwhile on the moon Zed watched the battle.  
"I can't believe that fool Ivan looks like his going to destroy the rangers! That's my job! I'm not going to simply just stand here and watch some purple moron take the honor and victory that are supposed to be mine!" Zed shouted. "Goldar come on we need to go pilot Serpentera to Earth and destroy Ivan and the rangers!" He ordered.  
"Yes my lord." Said Goldar.  
They fired up the massive zord and went to earth.  
Back on Earth Ivan was still shooting lightning into the rangers, when he noticed a large shadow in the sky he looked up and gasped. It was the massive zordSerpentera! The zord landed and towered over him.  
"Hello Ivan do you like my Zord?" Asked Zed voice from a loud speaker.  
"Hi Zed. No hard feelings from last time. Lets work together and destroy the rangers and conquer the earth. Will split it fifty fifty each." Said Ivan.  
"No." Said Zed.  
"Ok I get forty you get sixty." Said Ivan.  
"No." Said Zed.  
"Ok I get thirty and you get seventy." Said Ivan.  
"No." Said Zed.  
"Ok final offer. I get twenty and you get eighty." Said Ivan.  
"The answer is still no. Earth belongs to me." Said Zed.  
Serpentera opened it's mouth.  
"Goldar fire!" Shouted Zed.  
A burst of flame shot out and hit Ivan.  
"Aaaaaaaaasuuuuuu! Hot! Hot! I'm burning up! Cut down in my grand years! Who would have thought it?! What a world!" Screamed Ivan as the flames destroyed him.  
"Now Goldar fire at the rangers." Ordered Zed.  
"We're running low on power my lord." Said Goldar.  
"Again! Fine fly us back to the moon." Said Zed. "Count yourselves lucky rangers. I'll be back next time to finish you off." Said Zed as Serpentera flew back into the sky.  
The rangers starred in confusion as the villains flew away. Talk about an unexpected rescue they all thought as they went home. Then everything went back to normal.

The End.


End file.
